Talk:Level 1052/@comment-24693751-20150720131757
2nd try, 3 stars (549,520 points), 20 moves left. I had a bit of a different experience than the rest of you with this one & have a suggestion that I haven't heard anyone else share yet. My first try the bombs got me. I opened up the blue stripe first & somehow it went off. Then I got the color bomb opened & was trying to match it to a blue candy but couldn't get to one in time. But 2nd try, I also blew up the top stripe but I did on purpose b/c I saw I'd still be able to match the color bomb to a blue candy. That's the thing I was surprised no one mentioned as an alternative method of getting to the bombs. In my mind this was basically just as good as matching the cb to the stripe, at least in the sense that it got rid of all the bombs. I couldn't figure out how to get both the caged blue stripe & color bomb free at same time to use so I thought that method seemed like the second best thing. I played the level yesterday though so the only thing I'm having trouble remembering is the exact execution of how I set it up. I remember there being a blue candy directly next to the color bomb so I must've opened it from the top(vertical stripe),after the striped blue was gone, then matched it to the regular blue candy. Once the bombs were gone, I found it really easy to clear the remaining jellies. It was just a regular board & a rather easy one at that IMHO. I'm pretty sure I was able to make a cb/stripe on bottom which of course helped but no other great tricks. I was actually really surprised to see that it was rated,"Hard". If I'd passed first try w/ 20 moves left I would've considered it just blind luck but since I did fail the first time, I'm not sure. I don't mean to insult anyone who found this hard b/c it seems most did. I just keep having these experiences of either thinking a board was Easy or Hard & coming to the page & seeing the exact opposite (goes both ways for me). I honestly was thinking easy once you dispose of the bombs(which you do have some control over, if you have a blue candy around the cb or can plan ahead to get one-as far as matching it to the stripe, you're on your own!). But I'll bump it up to medium & I know I'm still in the minority, I just don't feel like I can go any higher & still be true to my experience. Perhaps I will come back & try it again to make sure I wasn't just lucky 2nd try. But anyway, if you're stuck on this just aim to match the cb w/a blue candy to get rid of the bombs & see how you do. I'd be interested to know myself!